Booth and Hodgins' Father's Day
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth and Hodgins get their Father's Day presents.  Sequel to Mother's Day and Hodgins' Mother's Day Blues.


_Here's a sequel to the two Mother's Day stories I just posted this past week. I hope you enjoy the fun and seriousness of this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

In the month since Mother's Day both Booth and Hodgins had been treated to many manifestations of the physical joys of their respective romantic relationships. Booth had never seen Bones so insatiable, and as for Hodgins, he was milking the whole three weeks with Billy for all it was worth. He was still a bit irked that he'd gotten the major score on the gift for Angie, but still had to spend an eternity in Hell with her Father. Now it was three days until the big day honoring those two as they were fathers now and they were each wondering what sort of present they were getting from Bones and Angela.

"So have you gotten my Father anything for Father's Day?" they were each asked that morning.

Booth, naturally, had already had it covered. He'd found Max a nice watch and fixed up a framed picture of his Daughter and Granddaughter. That should please the former criminal. At least he hoped so. He didn't want to wind up like Hodgins who was scared shitless of Billy. His Kanji tattoos were enough.

Hodgins, on the other hand, didn't react so well.

"Why in the _**Hell**_ would I want to get that sick sadist _**anything**_ for Father's Day?" he asked, his voice going up a couple of octaves and the vein on his forehead began to throb.

"Because it's important to me, and if you don't then you won't be having sex anytime in the next few years," she told him, a look on her face that told him not to test her.

He slumped. "What do you suggest?" he sighed in misery. "And it better not be something that gets me another tattoo and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. My perfect specimen of the male body can only take so much mutilation."

She smiled. "How about I pick it out and arrange it all and then give you the bill?" she suggested. She didn't comment on the perfect male specimen remark as she'd have to disappoint Hodgie and tell him that Booth won that contest hands down. Hodgie would then claim it was all one big conspiracy to emasculate him or some such nonsense.

Hodgins knew he should say no, but he was powerless in the face of all her sexiness. "Okay," he caved.

"Good," she smiled even wider. "Oh, by the way. Dad called and said he would be here for Father's Day and wants to see you about something."

"What?" Hodgins shot up out of his chair. "I don't wanna see that psycho! It's bad enough that he's going to be here for three weeks this summer! Now I have to share my big day with him? What the Hell, Angie?"

"It's Father's Day, Jack, and he _**is**_ my Father," she reminded him. "If nothing else I would consider it a very big favor if you would calm down and be nice. If you do, I will grant you a bedroom wish once Dad leaves."

That made Hodgins pause. Whenever she said bedroom wish he was treated to a night to remember. Now that was promising, and he could use it as a great second Father's Day treat from his beloved. Maybe play a little Happy Massage Parlor with a scantily clad Masseuse bringing about many happy endings in many different ways? Oh, yeah. He could behave if that was on the menu.

"Promise?" he questioned. He'd also been fooled by her before when she was in one of her moods, so he needed to put her on the record anymore.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I promise," she told him. "I may even get some new lingerie from the sex shop for the big night."

Hodgins gulped. "Billy is my new best friend!" he solemnly declared. He made a note to get rid of all the Tequila in the house before Billy arrived. No _**celebratory Tequila**_ this visit! If need be he would get a dog trained to sniff out the stuff and do a few surprise sniffs on Billy's personal effects to make sure.

For the next three days the two men were each preparing for the big day. Booth wasn't worried at all since he had his bases covered and he knew Bones was happy, so he was looking forward to a good day. She was pretty mum about it all, but the thing that had him a bit worried was the fact that she wanted to spend two nights and days away from the house and come back on Father's Day. Since they all had a week's vacation that week it was no big deal so they went to a beach resort in eastern Virginia a couple of hours from DC.

Hodgins, on the other hand, spent the three days on pins and needles. He was worried. Angela hadn't let him know what it was he was supposedly getting for Billy. Then was the fact that the crazed nut was coming for a visit at all. He was nervous enough that he had Flynn take full body pictures of him so that he had proof of what he looked like before the big day in case Billy decided to inflict a bit more mutilation on him. He also made out a sworn and notarized statement that he in no way shape or form for any reason whatsoever desired or was permitting another tattoo on his body other than what was already there by evidence of the photos.

"I think you're off your rocker," Booth commented when Hodgins went to his office with the photos and paperwork so there would be an official law enforcement witness. He also wanted to hurl after having been shown pictures of Hodgins in his birthday suit.

"What has to happen for people to realize what a sadist Billy is?" Hodgins glared. "Wake up in an alley with my dick tattooed?"

"That'd help," Booth offered, trying to keep from laughing his ass off at the hapless Squint.

"Dude!" Hodgins shouted. "Angie has sworn to me that one more tattoo and it's removal time! Do you have any idea how painful that is? This is seriously fucked up, Man!"

"Look, he's only going to be here for the day and we're having the day at me and Bones' place, right?" Booth told him. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Get rid of any Tequila, Dude," Hodgins said as he left the office still not convinced. "If that nut gets hold of any then you _**know**_ what's next."

Booth just chuckled when the Bug Man left. The man was in serious need of some therapy.

Father's Day rolled around, and Booth was finally able to get back home after two days away. Bones was excited, but she wouldn't let them enter the house until everyone arrived. Booth sighed and spent a boring two hours with Bones and Christine waiting for the Hodgins clan to get there. Finally, after Booth was about to call Hodgins and order him to get his lazy ass in gear, Hodgins showed up.

"It's about time," Booth grumbled at Hodgins who was staying well clear of Billy who was with Bones and smiling over Christine.

"Billy showed up and spent an eternity playing with Michael," Hodgins apologized. Then he perked up. "Hey! Why don't you arrest him for interfering in a law enforcement officers Father's Day?"

"No," Booth told him. "What'd you get Billy for Father's Day?"

Hodgins got a glare on his face. "Angie told me she'd take care of it and the next thing I know I get a bill for $7million for some European RV that is ultra modern and _**without**_ all the extras still retails for $2million," he told Booth. "$7million wasted on that freak, and $5million of it on _**extras**_! He should be _**arrested**_ for accepting that kind of gift! What'd she do? Hire year round _**hookers**_ for the nut bar?"

"Have any new tattoos yet?" Booth asked.

"No, thank God!" Hodgins exhaled. Once more he did a quick mental inventory on his body just in case Billy had done something to him in his sleep. Yep. He was clean.

"Then $7million is a small price to pay," Booth advised the man who had more money that he knew what to do with. "Now let's get in there. I wanna see what Bones got me for Father's Day."

"Do you have an extra gun for me so if I have to I can shoot Billy?" Hodgins pleaded as they walked to the front door of the house. "I wouldn't do anything _**too **_severe. Just shoot his nuts off or something like that."

"I don't think so, Hodgins," Booth said as he shoved the crazed Squint through the door. He could very well imagine Hodgins' aim being a bit off and spending the night in the hospital tearfully kissing Junior and the Boys goodbye for good. _**No way**_ that _**that**_ was going to even be a possibility.

"Booth, we were beginning to think you did not want to see your Father's Day gift," Bones teased him a bit. She was working on her humor and teasing skills. She was also incorporating it into her small talk somewhat, and it seemed to be working.

"Oh, I'm ready and waiting, Bones," he told her, a wide smile on his face. He couldn't help but be in a good mood. Parker was going to be here soon, and the whole group were going to have a barbecue and swim in the pool.

"I'd like to give Hodgie his gift first," Angela said as she looked at Bren and smiled. Bren smiled right back as she knew what the surprise was.

"Cool," Hodgins said as he approached his wife, making sure to steer a path around Billy. No sense in tempting fate, was there?

"Hodgie, you've been wonderful to me and our baby, and I couldn't have asked for a better husband," she told him. "So that's why I wanted to tell you on this day that you're going to be a father again in about eight months." She pulled him into a hug, and whispered into his ear. "_**You're**_ the best thing that's ever happened to _**me**_, Baby."

"God, I love you, Ange," Hodgins said, a wide smile on his face, and then he saw Billy staring right at him, those damn sunglasses of his hiding what he was looking like or what kind of mood he was in. Now he had to worry about Billy being pissed about Hodgins knocking up his precious baby girl again, never mind the fact that Hodgins was _**married**_ to said precious baby girl. _**Oh, God**_, he mentally groaned.

"And I've also got something for Hodgins," Billy stepped up, his gravelly voice with that Texas accent very much in evidence.

Hodgins squeaked loudly and jumped behind Booth for protection. It was purely reflex, but he could have sworn he saw an evil smile on Billy's face. Everyone else, though was looking at him like he was nuts.

"Considering the Father's Day gift you arranged for me, and having seen the gift you gave Angie for Mother's Day, I thought I'd contribute a little token," Billy said, bringing something out from behind his back.

Hodgins looked in astonishment at a full size matching skull cap like Billy's. This one, though, had a label across the front band.

_**#1 Son-in-Law**_

"You may be a... whatever... most of the time, but you make my baby girl and grandson happy, so you can't be all bad," Billy told him and then placed the skull cap in place.

"Th...Thanks...uh...Dad," Hodgins managed to stammer out as he came out from behind Booth. He offered his hand and the two men shook hands. Hodgins was beginning to think he may come out of this alright.

"Now Booth needs to see his Father's Day present," Bones said with a smile. Their daughter was in her arms as she said this and she led them to a double door that led downstairs to one of the three large basement areas. There was a paper covering on the door at about eye level. She turned to Booth. "This is what I wanted to do for you, Booth, since you've given me so much, and my puppy, too," she said as she pulled off the paper cover revealing a brass placard which said:

_**Booth's Man Cave**_

Booth's eyes about popped out. "Really?" he asked, stunned. "My very own man cave?"

"Well of course it's yours, Booth," Bones sighed. "Do any other men live here, except for Parker who stays every other weekend? Or would you rather I give this room to Parker, instead?" she questioned.

"Hell, No!" Booth cut her off promptly from that idea. "I love Parker dearly, but he can get his own man cave when he gets his own house. Now let's go check out my Man Cave.

Booth, Hodgins, and Billy went downstairs while Bones and Angela went out on the back patio near the pool to visit while the men oohed and awed over the man cave. When Booth saw his Man Cave he about had a heart attack. 160 inch plasma screen flat panel on one wall. Philadelphia Flyers jerseys and autographed team photos on the walls. Philadelphia Phillies team pictures from the miracle 1980 World Series team. A Pittsburgh Steelers leather couch and recliner. On the wall opposite the television awesomeness was a mini basketball hoop with mock floor and a Philadelphia 76ers logo on the floor before the basket. It was a sports nuts wet dream come true! Then he took in the wet bar, and then on the wall 90 degrees from the tv was a massive cabinet with DVDs in sections labeled movies, television series, and finally sports videos. The color scheme was a dark on, but not so dark that the amenities of the room couldn't be appreciated. In a word it was spectacular. Mind-blowing came to mind, too.

"Man you must have been a good boy this year, since this is like a thousand Christmas's all rolled into one," Hodgins told him.

"You're little lady sure has taste and that's a fact," Billy said, admiring the room, too.

"Let's fire up this puppy and see what she can do!" Booth went right over to the TV. He'd be thanking Bones in private tonight when Christine went to sleep. This was the most awesome Father's Day ever! Parker was going to go nuts over it!

"And I know just how to celebrate," Billy said as he took a bottle of something from his jacket. "A little _**celebratory Tequila**_, Boys."

Out near the pool the ladies were startled when they heard a yell from the Man Cave.

"_**ANGIE!**_"

Angela smirked. "Dad must have sneaked some Tequila down to the Man cave," she said knowingly.

The ladies shared a good laugh as they left the men to survive Billy's offer of a libation.

_A/N: There it is. Booth and Hodgins get to spend Father's Day together and Booth gets his Man Cave. I will be doing one more story with this arc and that will be the three week visit by Billy in the summer. I should have the first chapter of that one posted next weekend. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
